Who am I?
by VampireWolfGirl
Summary: Pein and Konan have a daughter but she is kidnapped at a young age. Now thirteen will she finally find the family that she has been searching for all her life? What about love? Will her nightmare of a life finally become the best she could ever hope for?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The newborn baby looked up at her parents for the first time. They were shocked to see how tiny and fragile she looked. Her eyes were the same blue as her mother's and her tiny stubs of hair were the same orange as her father's. She was beautiful. Konan and Pein looked at their daughter then called the rest of the Akatsuki in to meet her.

"This is Tsukiko," Pein said (Tsukiko means moon child). Each member took turns holding her for a little while. She was so small and innocent it was impossible not to love her.

Two days later the Akatsuki were all in the living room when they heard Tsukiko begin to cry. Suddenly they heard a smash like the sound of wood braking. They all ran into the bedroom were she had been taking a nap to find she had ruined her crib. As soon as Konan picked her up she stopped crying. After that every time she started crying they rushed to get here what she wanted before she destroyed anything (she always cried first).

Soon she was nearly a month old. She was taking a nap when suddenly a loud crash came from the room but there was no crying. Kakuzu who had been walking by rushed into the bedroom to find a woman running out the broken window with a crying Tsukiko in her arms. Everyone else came in at that moment.

They jumped out the window ran after the woman. Pein was the first one to catch her. She made a kind of window in the air and without checking were it led tossed the baby inside. She didn't care whether or not Tsukiko was okay. She had planed on killing the child anyway. The strange woman closed the window as she turned to face her opponent.

As Pein attacked her she fell to the ground. Lying there she looked up at him and smiled evilly, no not at him next to him. He turned and saw the ghostly outline of the ten-tailed wolf demon, the Lenema.

"She gone now there's now way you can get her back," the woman hissed at the golden wolf spirit. "She may be in the world of light but she'll starve long before she's old enough for you to merge with." As the wolf growled a silvery mist came from her muzzle.

Suddenly the woman's eyes grew wide. "NO! DON'T!" Then she screamed and fell dead as the form of a ten-tailed black panther rose from her form. The two demons glared at each other for a minute before disappearing into thin air.

At that moment the rest of the Akatsuki caught up with their leader. They saw the dead woman but no Tsukiko.

"What happened? Where is she," asked a worried Konan.

"She's gone," was all he said.

Two wolves entered the world of light through a hidden cave entrance in their world. They heard a baby crying and when they found her they brought her back to their den. She stayed there safe and happy until a month later two children from the nearby foster home found her and brought her back to the house.

"Adam. We should call her Hope," said the three year old little girl.

"Okay, Julie. We'll call her Hope," answered Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

My life sucks! I'm only thirteen and already have a worst enemy! Oh I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hope. My parents didn't name that. I don't even know who my parents are. I live in a foster home in the middle of a huge forest with over 300 other kids and that not including the ones who live in the smaller houses surrounding the main house. They only live there because one or both of their parents grew up here. Anyhow all of us are great friends. My best friend Hannah's dad grew up in the main house so we have known each other almost our whole lives. I say almost because for until we were nearly four her family was always traveling.

Anyhow Hannah and I both have these demons. Mine is the ten-tailed wolf. She's the leader of the good demons, the Lenema. I call her Ema. Hannah has the two tailed tiger. There are eight other good demons besides us and to beat the evil demons we need to find them all. The ten evil demons are the good demons' opposites. The number of tails tells us who is who's opposite.

" Hurry up Hope they're going to start without us!" Hannah yelled at me.

" I'm coming." I replied, speeding up.

The sun was just starting to set over the horizon as we got to the boulder field. See there are hundreds of acres around the main house that Miriam and Ralph own. So the kids have tons of space to run around and play. We were just about to start a game of Man Hunt (which Hannah and I ruled at). For those of you who don't know Man Hunt is kind like hide and seek in the dark, but there are two ways to win. Either the hiding team gets half their team to the goal or the searching tags everyone. When someone is tagged they go to the jail and have to wait till somebody on their team tags them free. Our goal is always the largest boulder in the boulder field and our jail is always the ring of small boulders.

" About time you two got here!"

_Uh oh_ I thought _Nick's acting stuck up again. He thinks the boys are going to win. Guess he didn't learn his lesson last time._

" Oh shut up. We didn't take that long!" Hannah yelled.

" If you two lovebirds are done arguing I'd like to start playing now." Our other friend Ron said.

" Ewwww! We are not lovebirds!" The two of them yelled at the same time while glaring at each other. The other kids laughed.

" Whatever lets just start the game already!" Ron said. " Same rules as always. No going in any of the houses, stay out of the mountains. And NO GOING INTO DIFFERENT WORLDS!" He looked at me and Hannah as he said this last part and we both smiled sweetly.

"Boys against girls." I said. "Girls hide first. Start counting!" As soon as I said all 24 girls who were playing took for the wood me included.

Hannah and I hid in the cove at the beach for a while. Then we went to see who had been caught. When we got there we found that we had been the only ones left! My wolf Rose (I call her that because of the color of her fur.) and Hannah's tiger Fang (They're our helpers but I'll explain that later) got the other's attention. I held up two fingers to tell them we were going to use the second plan.

Then Hannah and I tagged them free. Five girls waited till the rest of us were hidden in the bushes before they ran off making as much noise as possible. Six of the 12 boys guarding the jail and goal chased after them. Then five more girls created a distraction while the rest of us went for the win. Seven of us made it to the goal. Then the wolves howled to let everybody know that there was a winner. Minuets latter the rest of the players arrived at the boulder field to see who won. I noticed Nick's angry glare as he saw me laying in top of the boulder with the other six leaning at the base of it.

"Point for the girls." I said sweetly.

We played until midnight then we went inside to watch Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End. The score by then was girls: 10 boys: 0.

"GIRLS WON!" I shouted as we entered the house.

The rest of the night was pretty boring.

**Sorry I took so long to update. My computer was being stupid. I don't know when I'm going to update this story next because 1. my mind needs time to come up with ideas and 2. I was going to start an ask and dare fic which will probably be posted sometime this week. Anyways please review and if you have any ideas on how Hope should meet her parents they would be appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long! This chapter being finished is a birthday gift to myself since it was yesterday. You guys can give me a gift too. The gift of reviews! So anyway here's the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up to Hannah yelling at me.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled so quiet that, had she not had super hearing thanks to her demon, she wouldn't have been able to hear it.

Hannah groaned and left the room. _That's odd_, I thought. _She usually doesn't give up that easily._ As soon as I finished that thought she reentered the room. The next thing I new I was soaked!

"HANNAH! I AM _SO_ GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

"Oh shit!" was her response as she bolted for the dinning room where she knew fighting wasn't allowed.

Forgetting her I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. After getting dressed I took a look at myself in the mirror. My outfit wasn't anything special, just a pair of jeans and a hand-me-down t-shirt.

Back in my room I put my crucifix necklace on. Then, after making sure nobody was around, I opened the little wooden box that I kept all my most precious treasures in. I lifted out a little flower made of sand and sat on my bed, staring at and remembering the day _he_ gave to me.

_*Flashback*_

_I was five years old. I didn't know about Ema yet. Adam, Julie, and I where visiting __Ralph's brother, or as we call him, Uncle Jerry. He lived in another world so we didn't get to see him much. The name of his village was Suna. _

_Almost as soon as we arrived we went to see the friends we had made there. I went to the park and Gaara was sitting on the swing waiting for me. Turns out he had heard I was coming. _

_"Hi Gaara!" I shouted as I ran over to join him._

_"Hi Hope!" We played for a long time then he walked me home. _

_We spent the rest of the week playing together in the park. When a group of bullies came over and started picking on him I yelled at them to go away and leave us alone. They did. I think they were scared of me for some reason._

_The last day before Adam, Julie, and I left I went to say goodbye to Gaara._

_"Gaara, I have a gift for you." I handed him a sash I had woven myself. _

_"Thank you. I have something for you, too. Close your eyes and hold out your hands," He told me._

_"Alright." I did as he said and he placed something in them._

_"Okay you can open them now." I did. In my hand I saw the most beautiful flower I had ever seen and it was made completely out of sand. _

_"Thanks Gaara! I'll keep it forever!"_

_"Hope it's time to leave," Adam call from not far off._

_"Coming! Bye Gaara! See you next time!"_

_*End Flashback*_

Unfortunately there hadn't been a next time. Uncle Jerry died and I haven't been back since. But I still think about Gaara everyday.

"Hope, You ready for school yet?" Hannah called up.

"Yeah I'm coming!" I called backed as I put the sand flower away. And with that we were off to start another day in hell.

* * *

**Again I'm really sorry I took so long! I'm a procrastinator. Hope you liked the chapter. So now you know what Gaara has to do with the story. Please do poll on myprofile it is really improtant to the story! And please review!**


End file.
